riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Er-78 Forest Troopers
The Extract Repeater-78 Class Forest Trooper Androids mostly referred to as'' Er-78 Forest Hunters,'' were newly created Androids armed with newly constructed Er-99 Carbine Battle Rifles, developed and designed during the final years of the Second Era of the Galactic War. The Androids were designed to handle heavy brushie terrian and make it into parts of an Organic Forest where Reprise Fighters along with other Universal Generation land based vehicles could no longer reach. After 2190, a total of 12 ER-78's were manufactured, and were tested on the forest realm of Minra, where they often shot and poached it's wild life, while also leading a small hand full of Reprise Fighters, and about 2-3 Rudder-1's and Strykers into the forest. The 12 Er-78's were eventually destroyed duering the Outbreak on the cliffs, near Lan Falls, when a ferocious giant Zoholan attacked both Er-78's and Universal Generation reprise fighters while chasing away their targets, although the Beast was killed by Rudder-1's that eventually showed up on the cliff after witnessing the battle ontop, the first 12 made Er-78's were wiped out, forcing the Universal Generation to leave Minra temporarly with only a hand full of forces left on the planet to continue hunting and Poaching missions on the surface. However while production was being made the UGN Saga was Destroyed while Enroute towards the Orbital Warp Point by Sharian Vessels, along with all hands on board. The waiting and newly constructed Er-78's was than instead lifted to Minra, by the Universe-Ripper RHM Hail Fire , where it would remain on Minra until 2191. The Universal Generation returned once again to Minra, one month following the Outbreak, with the same amount of Er-78's as the last time they arrived, and launched multiple hunting missions throughout the woodland area's while Reprise Fighters, Rudder-1's and Strykers patrolled the the fields, forests that were not being hunted. During some of the hunts an Er-78, managed to locate and kill Zalen's mother while attempting to eat in a large meadow during the winter of 2190. Zolan was left with nothing more but his father after this trageic event on December 27th, of 2190. Following the intial shoot out, on the 31st of December, the Universal Generation began a large Hunting operation in which composed of both Forest Troopers and Reprise Fighters, in the event of an Emergency they were covered by Rudder 1's moving ahead while clearing the trees out of the way, and scouting the area incase of a second Zoholan attack should occure again. While approaching the Animal hidden parts a Phora eventually suffered a break down from panic and foolishly flew away hopping to escape only to expose herself and be killed easly by an Er-78, as soon as the Phora's deceased body dropped doen ont the ground all Animals paniced and began to run leading to a large massacre on Minra. The Massacre eventaully ended, when some Animals managed to reach the saftey of the sea, while others went into hidding, but while in the process, a second Zoholan attacked the Attackers, and managed to wipe out the Er-78's again only to be killed once again by a Rudder-1 hidden in the trees. With the loss of another 12 Er-78 on Minra, the Universal Generation proceded in creating another 12, but their production was stalled due to the events of the Uproar which occured on Minra just before the planning procedures could be made. Realizing that Minra is too dangerous even for the Universal Generation including with the intense damage conducted to the Hail Fire during the Battle of Decay, the Universal Generation Abandoned Minra, along with the Er-78 Forest Trooper project. ''Trivia'' Category:Abandoned Projects of the Galactic War Category:R.F.F.S.7. Troopers